The Reunion - Not So Much Sequel
by mavricktag
Summary: With Tanner's request, Alex has to come back to Rosewood for another case. Little does she know that A has a surprise for Alex, herself. / Yeah I know, another sequel while the other isn't done yet. But I guess you can call this a sneak peak on what's coming. According to word it's 5 pages. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion – Not So Much Sequel

Chapter 1

Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds

 **With Tanner's request, Alex has to come back to Rosewood for another case. Little does she know that A has a surprise for Alex, herself.**

 _"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed._ _Eminem"_

The team and I had just gotten back from our recent case in Barbados. While I was watching the family reunite, I couldn't help but think of my own mother back in Philly and making a mental not that I probably should give her a call. Getting interrupted by my cell phone vibrating, I excused myself and stepped off to the side and not knowing that I was getting concern looks from both Hotch and Derek.

"Lt. Tanner, is everything ok?"  
 _"He struck again."_ I felt my body tense just as I smelt a familiar sent cologne standing behind me.

"Are the girls-?" I turned around to see Aaron standing behind me.

 _"They're fine. I'll explain everything when you get here."_

"We've got a case."

"Tanner?" I returned a nod.

"Charles struck again."

...

Minutes later I pulled up to the art gala and took a quick swig of my coffee just as my cell ranged with Garcia's name on the screen.

"Hey. Yeah I'm just now walking in." Spotting both Aria and a stressed out Ella. "Thanks for the info."

"Wait, you're the profiler?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Aria returned a nod.

"Do you have an idea of who could have done this?"

"My people are working on this as I speak." I couldn't help but think someone was watching us.

"Alex, are you ok?" Ella asked. I pulled out a memo pad from my back pocket and scribbled a message. _'Someone's watching.'_ Just then, Derek walked up.

"So Garcia sent some vid-." I cut him off and handed him the notepad. "You sure?" I gave a nod as the five of us turned our heads to the security camera.

...

The next morning I strolled into the precinct, yawning, I met with Derek who handed me a cup of fresh coffee from the Brew.

"You didn't have to."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Hardly got any." I took a sip of the warm liquid then noticed that it wasn't coffee.

"What?"

"This isn't caffeine."

"I know." I raised an eyebrow just Holbrook walked by.

"Tanner's got something." I tossed the cup in the trash and followed the two.

"Holbrook said you found something?" She nodded as she pointed to the person.

"Is that-?" Derek began to ask.

"Jason DiLaurentis." My eyes grew.

"That can't be."

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

"I know when I see a DiLaurentis one." Derek's cell ranged.

"Talk to me mama."

 _"This is way too freaky."_

"Tell me about it." I said.

 _"So I ran the facial recognition and he's definitely a DiLaurentis."_ I ran a hand over my face.

"Is it Jason?" Tanner asked.

 _"I'm afraid so yes."_ I felt my heart pound.

"There's gotta be some explanation."

"I wish I knew more." I left the room.

"Thanks Garcia."

...

The roof-

The cool December breeze was blowing in my face just enough to make the hair on my neck stand up. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, making me sink into Derek's body as he hugged me from behind.

"You alright?"

"I don't know why Tanner even called me to be on this case." I turned to face him. "What if Jason is behind it?" He still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We won't know that until we ask him."

"Scratch that, until you ask him."

"What's your plan?"

"Call an old friend for a few favors that he still owes my family."

"You're going to check out this Rhys guy aren't you?" I shrugged as he sighed. "Just be careful."

I smiled some. "Always."

"Hey I mean it. You're not the only that you have to look out for now." He placed his hand on my somewhat flat stomach.

"I promise." I reached up to give him a kiss as I reached for my cell phone out of my back pocket and pressed speed the dial button. "Hey Frank, I need that favor you owe me."

...

Some warehouse outside of Rosewood-

Both Frank and I were sitting in his old Volvo when Rhys pulled up and started too walked to the door when I pulled the binoculars from my face.

"Am I crazy or does he looks exactly like-?"

"Your ex-fiancée Jason DiLaurentis?" I looked at him. "Hey you two were practically engaged."

"Until my ol' man split us up." Aria's friend Clark walked up.

"Who's that?"

"Uh, Clark Wilkins. Aria met him while doing photography at Hollis."

"I think he's sketchy."

"You think most people are." He let out a chuckle.

"So are you seeing anyone?" I let out a small laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that we usually have a quiet stake-out."

"And you haven't answered my question."

"Well, dad, if you must know; the miles that we travel, the only people I see is my team and hotel beds."

"Right."

"I think we should go." He gave me a funny look. "It's not like we can just go in there without a search warrant."

"Ok, so you're right. What do we tell your team?"

I sighed. "I'll come up with something." I looked at my watch. "In the meantime, I have to go to a political rally."

"I'd thought I never-."

"Hear those two words come out of my mouth?" He nodded. "I know. Me too."

...

Few hours later I arrived at the Hastings political rally just in time to see Mona talking to Spencer near the steps. Both Hanna and Aria walked up beside me as I sent a quick text to Rossi to let him know where I was.

"Busy night?" Hanna asked. I stifled a laugh.

"You can say that."

"Is that Mona talking to Spencer?" Emily asked. I nodded. "I didn't know she was back in town."

"Evidently she and Mike are staying in the same hotel that my team and I are." The three looked at me.

"And you're ok with that?" Emily asked.

"I'm only here to help Tanner. Whatever Mona has planned, I'm going to ignore it the best I can." Veronica walked up.

"Girls I'm so glad you came." I smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Just then, my cell ranged with Tanner's name on it. "I hate to bail but I gotta run."

"Don't worry about it." We hugged each other. "I hope you can make later for dinner?"

I smiled. "I'll see what I can do." My cell ranged again this time I answered it. "Brooks."

...

I walked into the police department and met JJ who had a couple of files in hand after sending a quick reply to Aria saying I could see what I could do for lunch just as Toby had flagged me.

"What's up?"

"You need to see this."

I followed Toby back to the same room where I had left Tanner before to see a side-by-side picture of Rhys and Jason, blinking my eyes, this can't be happening.

"Ok so this Rhys character is DiLaurentis." Then I remember CeCe.

"What is it?" Tanner asked.

"Do we have any new leads on CeCe Drake?" Hotch spoke.

"Who's that?"

"She was involved with Detective Wilden's murder." Linda said. "And no we don't." I took my cell out of coat pocket. "Who are you calling?"

"The only two people I know who had a close relationship with CeCe."

Few minutes later, we had Alison and Jason in seated in different rooms as Hotch and JJ went to interview Jason, Rossi and I walked in with Toby and Tanner.

"Why do I feel like this is an interrogation?" Ali asked.

"Should it?" I added.

"We're just here to ask a couple of questions." Rossi asked.

"Let me guess, you want to know where CeCe is?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't know where my sister is." Rossi raised an eyebrow. "I haven't talked to her in few days." She looked at her cell phone.

"Hope we're not keeping-." I began to say.

"Actually I have a class to get back too." She started to leave but stopped at the door. "Alex, I hope you can make to my and Jordan's house warming party." I returned a small smile.

"I'll see what I can do." I saw the look on Rossi's face. "Don't say a word."

"What?" We shared a chuckled as we walked out.

...

While I later I found myself staring at CeCe's old case file. Rubbing my temples as I saw a fresh cup of coffee being placed in front of me, I looked up to see Derek pulling a chair up to the desk.

"I thought I was band from caffeine?"

He smiled. "It looks like you could some."

I sighed. "What I could really use is some answers."

"What have you found so far?"

"She's been on the run since she killed Detective Wilden." I ran a hand over my face as he grabbed her file.

"Ok. I'll call Penelope and see if she can come up with anything."

I nodded and started to grab my things. "In the meantime, I'm going back to the hotel and get some rest." Thankfully I was the only left in the station as I stood up or so I thought as I stood up and gave Derek a goodbye kiss. "Don't stay late." He nodded as I leaned in again but was soon interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. Turning around I saw Frank standing against a filing cabinet with his arms crossed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

I cleared my throat. "No, you're not. Frank this is Derek." I watched the two exchange handshakes.

"Heard a lot about you." Derek said. Frank's eyes grew.

"Really?" Derek nodded as I cleared my throat.

"I'm going to go. Frank."

"Yeah?"

"Play nice." He raised his hands in front of him as I gave Derek a quick hug goodbye. "I like this one."

I walked out of the station just as Toby and Spencer were walking out of the Grille from most likely a last minute date, giving them a wave as I was walking to my car, when all of the sudden it exploded.

"Alex!" Spencer screamed as she and Toby rushed to my side as well as Frank and Derek.

"Call 911!" Toby bellowed.

Hours later my eyes began to focus to the hospital room where I found Spencer nearly asleep in the chair across from me and Toby leaning against the wall.

"W-what happen?"

"Spence," She looked at him. "She's awake."

"Where am I?"

"Hey." Spencer said as I was sitting up. "Easy."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." Toby said. "I'll go let the doctor know you're up." I gave a slow nod.

"Where's Derek?"

"He and Frank are with Tanner trying to find out what happened." Toby walked back in with Dr. Rollins.

"Ah, good you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus."

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." That earned Spencer a glare. "I'm just saying."

Looking back at Dr. Rollins, I could see that he had a wedding ring on as he was writing down some things on my medical sheet; he looked back up and smiled at me.

"Well, I'll come back to check on you later and see how you're doing."

"That's it?" He nodded.

"Unless you want me to ask a nurse to stick you with some needles-." I held up my hands.

"I'm good." He smiled.  
"Call if you need anything."

Days later-

I walked up the steps of Alison's house just as I both Hanna and Aria drove up and got out of their car, pulling my leather jacket tighter around my body, and saw that they were carrying some food.

"Hey."

"Hey back. I didn't know we were supposed to bring food." Spencer and Emily walked up.

"Hey you made it." Spencer said.

"Yeah."

"Oh here I made an extra casserole dish." I looked at the house.

"Alex, you ok?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." My index finger reached the doorbell just as the door opened to reveal Dr. Rollins. He greeted us with a smile.

"Ladies, glad you could make it."

"Oh good, Alex you made it." I raised as an eyebrow as Alison walked up.

 **There's chapter one. Not real sure of where this is going, but I want it to go with the five year jump. Will Alex still trust Alison after meeting her husband at the house warming party? And who put the bomb underneath her car? Stay tune till the next chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion – Not So Much Sequel

Chapter 2

As the party was started to get crowed, I found myself off in a corner looking at my cell phone when Spencer walked over with two plates of food.

"Thought I might find you back here."

"Hey." I placed my cell back in my jacket pocket.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. This isn't really my thing."

"Wanna talk about it?" I was just about to say something when CeCe walked in, wishing I had my piece on me. Seeing both Alison and CeCe hugging each other made me sick to my stomach as Hanna, Aria and Emily came to where we were.

"Is that?"

"Yeah." Spencer said as I swallowed the dryness in my mouth just as my cell phone range making me jump.

"Brooks."

 _"It's Tanner."_

"Lt. what can I do for you?" I swallowed again as I kept looking at CeCe who was still talking to both Ali and her husband.

 _"I was hoping if you had any leads on CeCe Drake?"_ Too easy. I thought.

"Actually yeah I do." I walked towards her. "CeCe."

"Alex, I didn't know-." I returned a tight smile.

"I was here." She nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Ali asked.

"Actually, I need to borrow CeCe for a moment and ask her a-." Next thing I knew CeCe's fist met my face as she ran out of the house. Ignoring the question from everyone, I already had my answers on whom, Charles really was. Meeting Jason outside the house, I jumped the porch railing just as I saw Toby pull up.

"What's going on?" Toby asked.

"No clue." The rounded the corner of the house just as I ran my hand through my hair and dialed Garcia.

"I need you search every security camera and see which way CeCe Drake went." I wiped the blood off my face.

 _"You made contact?"_ I heard her say.

"Just call when you get something."

I walked back over to see a few people walking of the house including Ali. Seeing Tanner walking out of her car, I walked off so I wouldn't be tempted to hit Ali myself. Sitting on the back of the black SVU, Jason was walking up just as Toby took him aside which was probably a good thing right now, considering that I was pissed. Aria walked over and handed me a bottle of water.

"How's the lip?" I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Hurts to smile." Aria saw Tanner walking our way.

"Talk to you later?" I nodded.

"Thanks for the water."

"Agents Brooks, I didn't expect-."

"Me to be here?" She returned a nod. "Yeah. Me neither."

"Any word on CeCe?"

"Our tech analyst is seeing what she can pick up off the traffic cams."

"Good." My cell beeped with a text message.

"Oh my god." It was the picture of the girls on the autopsy tables during the dollhouse case. Though I wasn't working with Rosewood PD back then, I do remember keeping up with the case while I was getting my law degree.

"What is it?" I swallowed and handed her my phone. "Cavanaugh."

"Yes?"

"Gather the girls including Alison and take them to the safe house." He didn't needed an answer why and went on his way.

Minutes later everyone was waiting for us at the safe house, I was leaning against the truck talking to Garcia when Toby and Holbrook drove up with some take out in hand. Seeing that I wasn't going to get any sleep at all tonight, I stepped back outside to gather the surroundings when I saw JJ standing next to me.

"So I just got off the phone with Penelope."

"She made at me that I hung up at her?"

"A little." I nodded as I stretched against the railing and moved my jaw. "How's your jaw?"

"Won't be going on dates anytime soon." JJ cackled some. "Did Garcia happen to get anything off the cameras?"

"Nothing since she rounded the corner of the Rollins' house."

"Great. So we're back to square one." Ezra walked up.

"Not necessarily."

While we were back at the station, I was outside Linda's office while she was talking to a much older Ezra. Waiting impatiently at Holbrook's desk, I left for the snack machine considering that I hadn't really eaten anything. As I was waiting for it to take my money, Caleb walked down the hallway wearing faded jean, a Henley t-shirt, leather jacket and a messenger bag.

"Caleb. Hi." We exchanged hugs.

"Hey. Is Lt. Tanner here?" I returned a confused look. "I was told to help with a case that the F.B.I. is working on."

"Right."

"Mr. Rivers." I her Linda say walking up behind me. "Let's get you set up."

I was outside of the station talking on my cell phone when Toby walked up and saw Caleb's jeep; nodding at him I placed my cell in my jacket pocket as Lorenzo went in the station.

"Is that Caleb's-?"

"Yeah, apparently, he's Tanner's second hand."

"Does Hanna know he's back in town?"

"He just got here like a few minutes ago." My cell ranged with Holbrook's name. "Brooks...I'll be right there. Tell Tanner, I had to release Holbrook from his duties." He nodded as I ran a hand over my face as Andrew Campbell walked by. "This is going to be a long night."

"Hey, be careful?" I gave him a nod.

I drove up the house to find Gabe leaning against his driver side door impatiently, sighing as I killed the ignition and stepped out of the black SUV, I grabbed my cup of coffee from the cup holder.

"About time."

"What you can't handle five girls in one room?"

"One of you is enough." I stared at him. _Did Holbrook just make a move on me?_ I thought to myself as the front door of the house opened to see Morgan stepping out of the house.

"Have a nice night." I took a sip of the coffee and grimace as I took a sip.

"You alright?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and drove off.

Derek led me back in the house as I took another sip not realizing that someone had switched my order back at the Brew. Placing the take-out on the counter, I pinched the bridge of my nose just as the girls walked in.

"Alex, you ok?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." I began to see three versions of Spencer. "I just don't know why I'm looking at three of you." I said as I nearly fell to the floor, but thankfully Derek caught me in time.

"She's burning up." Aria said as she placed her hand on my forehead. Emily tasted of my coffee and saw the small message on the bottom of the cup.

A while later I found myself laying in bed surrounded by the girls and with what felt like to be a cold wash rag on my forehead.

"Easy." Ali said.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"At least you didn't lose you sense of humor." Spencer said earning her a glar.

"What happened?"

"Someone must have switch your coffee at the Brew." Ali's husband said walking in as I was sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"My head's all foggy. Last thing I remember is, talking to Holbrook outside."

The next morning I walked in the dining room to find the crew eating breakfast. Grabbing a plate myself, my cell phone beeped with a message from Caleb saying that Tanner needed me back at the station as soon as I can leave the house.

"Any word on who stole Aria's art show?" Hanna asked earning a glare from Aria herself.

"Actually, that was Toby," That wasn't a total lie. "I'm needed at the station." I grabbed a bagel and a Frappuccino from the fridge. "I'll see you all later." I left before Hanna could answer and met both Derek and JJ at the stairs.

"She's hiding something." Hanna said.

I met Caleb in the hallway as he was just getting off his cellphone, tossing the last bite of my strawberry bagel in the trashcan along with my Frap.

"Morning."

"Hey. Just so you know I'm not sure how long I can keep your secret away from Hanna. I might be a profiler-."

"I get it."

"Any news on CeCe?" Tanner walked up.

"Good morning Agent Brooks." I gave her a court nod.

"Linda." Toby rushed around the corner.

"Officer Cavanaugh."

"We have a lead on A."

 **Here's chapter two. This is all I have so far. Let me know what ya'll think. May take longer than usual so bear with me.**


End file.
